I'm going to make you mine PruAus
by EditedMakara
Summary: Prussia doesn't understand how bad Austria needs him. PruAus, Slight PruHun and AusHun, Rated M for later Chapters,Contains a Lemon


~A/N:_ Yep,PruAus. It's my Guilty Pleasure. What can I say, I love a bit of Love/Hate Relationships. Anyways, Warnings, Contains Yaoi, Smut in later Chapters, PruAus, Abuse, and Drugs. Hope you Enjoy. Oh, and there is a hint of AusHun and PruHun, but only if you squint your eyes because I don't ship Hentai or , Bye, Please Enjoy. Have a Great Day/Night~_

Prussia absolutely hated Austria. He hated his style, his love for classical music, how un-awesome he was, how he had a relationship with the woman he loved and wanted to claim, but he absolutely hated how prissy he was. All Austria Done with Prance around in his little Gay Boy Clothes Talking about his Piano and his Music and his _Wife._ Prussia hated when Austria talked about Hungary because Prussia loved Hungary. And Prussia would do anything to get in Hungary's Pants, just to make little prissy boy angry and Jealous.

Prussia now stood outside of Hungary and Austria's House. By the looks of the house he could tell one of them was sleeping. Almost all the lights in the house were turned off, and only one was on. If it was Austria that was Awake the room was defiantly the music room. If it was Hungary who was awake the room was most likely the kitchen or library.

Prussia smirked and made his way up the marble stairs, onto the porch. He smirked again and knocked on the door. He heard Footsteps stomping and smiled, he hoped the person that was up was Austria, he was really feeling like he needed someone to take out his frustration out on. The door opened, and Prussia was relived to see Austria. Prussia sighed, not waiting for Austria to invite him in. Prussia Slightly shoved Austria as he entered the large mansion.

Austria frowned and said,"Did I say You can Come in?" Prussia smirked and looked at Austria and nodded, chuckling when Austria's frowned got bigger. Prussia looked around the Mansion a bit, trying to see if Austria or Hungary moved , Everything was exactly the same as it was followed Prussia closely behind,watching to see what he done.

Prussia looked behind him to see Austria staring at his bum and smirked when Austria quickly looked down, blushing. Prussia walked over to Austria. He put his index and middle finger under Austria's chin, making him look into His Eyes. Austria blushed as Prussia leaned over to whisper in his ear. " My ass Is beautiful isn't it?" Prussia asked, sticking out his tongue, flicking it against Austria's Gasped at the sudden contact and backed away slightly. Prussia smiled and Walked closer to Austria. Prussia grabbed Austria by the neck and smashed his lips and Austria's Lips. Austria Moaned and quickly started to kiss back. Prussia Licked Austria bottom lip and Austria Declined. But Prussia was not having any of that and Roughly bit down on Austria Lip, causing Austria to open his mouth to scream. Prussia took that chance and Forced his tongue into Austria's Mouth. As soon as Austria started to get into it Prussia Pulled away. Austria Whimpered, begging for more Contact. Prussia Laughed and walked out the front door of Austria's house, leaving Austria Hard and looked back before leaving and blew Austria a kiss.

Austria watched as Prussia left and sighed. He knew Prussia actually liking him back was too good to be true. He Walked over to the couch and sat down, switching on the TV. Austria was going to make Prussia his. Even if it was the last thing he done in his life, His was going to make Prussia his. Smirking, Austria got up and called up Germany. Austria wouldn't be able to Make Prussia his without the Help of Germany.

**"Hello,Who Is This?"** **Germany picked up.**

_"Austria,"_

**"Oh,Austria why are you Calling me?"**

_"I need you to make Prussia fall in love with me."_

**"But you hate Prussia,Why would you want to date him? He's super annoying and he doesn't like the same things as you." **

_"You don't understand how bad I need him."_

**Germany sighed but answered,"Okay,I'll help You."**

_Austria smiled,"Meet me tomorrow at 3:00. Got it?"_

**"Yes"**

Austria muttered a 'Good' before hanging up. He smiled wickedly and chuckled,"Prussia will be mine."

_~A/N: Bold print is Germany and Italics is Austria~_


End file.
